Pictures of You
by littlejbluver
Summary: Shane Gray finds a lost camera on the beach and after developing the film, he ends up on a quest to find the girl of his dreams, whose picture was discovered inside the camera.
1. Chapter 1

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 1

It was a Friday night. Shane, a handsome teenage boy, was closing the door of his house and hopped onto to a jeep that was waiting in front and left as soon as Shane was settled in.

"Hey man, ready to party?" Nate, one of Shane's best friends, asked as he was driving. Jason, another of Shane's best friends, nodded and turned on the radio. Shane, who was seated in the back, replied "Well, yeah. It was totally boring in my place. The rents' and sis kept watching the Big Bang Theory." Nate looked behind at Shane and laughed.

"I heard tonight's episode was good" Nate added. "But not as good as this party at Tess'" Jason said. Nate agreed with a laugh and smirk. They drove happily to Tess' party.

Meanwhile, Mitchie, a talented teenage girl, was packing her things for a beach outing coming up. She grabbed a beach bag out of her closet and placed inside her sunglasses, a graphic tee, a camera and sunscreen. She was excited for a day in the beach with her best friend, Caitlyn. After packing, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen where her parents were cooking.

"Hey mija, are you ready for tomorrow?" Her mother, Connie, asked her as she took a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Yeah, I just finished packing. Tomorrow's going to be amazing. Me, Caitlyn and the beach" She said with a sigh at the end. Her father smiled and said "It's great that you and Caitlyn are finally having a break for the summer." Mitchie nodded and sat down on a stool.

"Yeah, at least we won't work this time." She said as she took another cookie from the table and went upstairs. She entered her bedroom and pulled out her phone to call Caitlyn.

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered. "Caitlyn, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked. "Packing, Mitchie and what are _you _doing?" "Nothing in particular, just munching on mom's cookies" "I love your mom's cookies, save me some for tomorrow"

"I don't know about that, it might unknowingly disappear tomorrow" Mitchie said as she giggled. "Come on Mitchie, don't be that selfish"

"Just kidding, Cait. I have to go, text you later?"

"Duh, okay bye" "Bye" Mitchie ended their call and logged on in her Facebook account. She looked at the recent updates. Some statuses were song lyrics, song titles and quotes. Others were saying that they're going to some party at Tess' including Shane who updated his status 5 seconds ago. Mitchie rolled her eyes. _Pshh, another party at Tess' _She thought. She updated her status linking with Caitlyn's profile.

"Going to the beach with Caitlyn G. tomorrow! Yay!" She typed in and clicked enter.

She logged off and turned off the computer. She took her guitar, sat on her bed and played a silent melody that kept repeating in her mind.

At Tess' party, the boys finally arrived. Shane hopped out of the car first with Nate and Jason following. Nate noticed Shane that he was feeling down. Nate blocked Shane before he could go inside the house.

"What's up with you man? It looks like you don't wanna come here" Nate asked.  
"Actually I don't, but I needed an excuse to get me out of the house" Shane explained as he walked inside the house. The party was a total wreck. Everyone was dancing and some were drinking alcohol. Shane sighed and had second thoughts about attending the party. Jason and Nate went their separate ways while Shane headed to get a drink. He finally got to the kitchen where the drinks were. As soon as he saw Tess heading his way, he turned his back and hid behind a party goer. He hated Tess. She would always flirt with Shane and he was tired with her trying. For short, he wasn't interested to some Barbie doll. He checked his phone and looked at the time. 8:47 pm. _Great, way too early to leave. _He thought.

He sneakily went outside and walked going home. He didn't care that Jason and Nate was looking for him, so he sent them a text saying that he had to leave. He wasn't really interested.

Meanwhile, Mitchie decided go to Caitlyn's house. She put on her jacket and went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to Caitlyn's for a few minutes, or hours." She informed her mom.  
"Okay honey but bring these to Caitlyn" She said while handing her a paper bag filled with cookies. Mitchie grabbed quickly.

She went out of the house and walked going to Caitlyn's. It was quiet. The neighborhood was peaceful and only a few people were strolling around. She passed by Tess' house and rolled her eyes on the way. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and text Caitlyn that she was coming over. As she was texting, she bumped into a muscular teenager causing the both of them to fall to the ground…..

* * *

**A/N** So, did you like it? It's only the first chapter but the second chapter will surely include Shane and Mitchie meeting. The plotline was inspired by a movie that was supposed to be in production but is not in the works yet, so I imagined it with CR's characters. **Don't be afraid to criticize and review**. Please, I'm open for questions and comments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	2. Chapter 2

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 1

"Ow" Mitchie said as she was trying to get up from the ground. "I'm so sorry but next time, watch where you're going instead of texting" Shane said while also getting up. Mitchie scoffed. They finally got themselves on their feet. Shane kept his head down so she wouldn't recognize him and scream.

"And you need help with your major attitude problem" She said as she fixed her jacket.

"Oh really? Sorry your highness" Shane said angrily as he walked to the other direction where Mitchie was going. Mitchie finally stormed off to Caitlyn's with her phone and bag of cookies in hand. They were pissed at each other.

When Mitchie arrived at Caitlyn's house, she rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn greeted as she opened the door. She saw how Mitchie had a mad face on.

"Hey Caitlyn, you won't believe what this jerk did to me" She said while going inside. Caitlyn looked confused while she closed the door. They went upstairs to her room before Mitchie could explain. When Caitlyn finally closed the door of her room, she looked at Mitchie who was lying on her bed. Caitlyn fold her arms and asked.

"Who's the jerk? Explain" Mitchie got up and sat properly.

"I passed by Tess' house while I was going here and then I decided to text you. While I was texting, some dude bumped into me. Oh and here's some cookies" She said as she handed Caitlyn the bag of cookies.

"Ooh, cookies" Caitlyn took the bag of cookies and sat down beside Mitchie. "Continue" She said while munching on a cookie.

"He bumped into me and we both fell down to the ground. Some cookies also fell and..." Mitchie said before Caitlyn interrupted "Aww, the poor cookies" Mitchie glared.

"Caitlyn! So we fell down and when we got back up, he insulted me" Caitlyn's mouth dropped.

"He said that I should watch where I was going. He should've watched where _he_ was going so we wouldn't bump into each other and I said that he had an attitude." Mitchie explained. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Oh and also, he replied with "Oh I'm sorry your highness!" That stupid jerk!" She raised her hands up and felt like bursting.

"Mitchie, calm down. You don't know this jerk right?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wish I knew him, he kept his head down for some reason but his voice was familiar though." Mitchie answered.

"Forget about him because tomorrow, we're gonna relax our butts off on the beach and forget our problems" Caitlyn cheered her up.

"Your right, we're going to look hot and meet cute guys on the way" Mitchie laughed.

"That's the spirit! So, what are we going to do now?" Caitlyn asked.

"How about a jam session with mom's cookies?" Mitchie suggested. Caitlyn nodded and smiled.

With Shane, he was heading home. He felt miserable. He hasn't been himself for a while. It was creeping him out. When he got home, he saw his parents and sister asleep on the couch with the TV on. He smirked and thought of an idea.

"YO!" He shouted which made them wake up. They were mad at Shane.

"Hey! You could've just woken us up properly" Vanessa, Shane's younger sister, said. His mother and father stood up and fixed their mess.

"But where's the fun in that? You guys are just lucky that I didn't dump water on you" He said before heading up stairs to his room. Vanessa sighed.

"Revenge, my brother, sweet revenge will come" She said deviously. Shane, who was upstairs, heard Vanessa and laughed.

"Oh Shane, remember that Connect Three's going to film a music video tomorrow at the Santa Monica pier" Mr. Gray reminded Shane.

"Yeah, yeah." Shane nagged. He closed his bedroom door and took of his shirt. He changed into a plain white shirt and sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and let himself crash down on his pillow.

_I hope tomorrow won't suck_. He thought.

**A/N **So, is this chapter good? It's a little short for me. The next chapter will include Shane finding the camera, Mitchie and Caitlyn's beach outing and Caitlyn will persuade Mitchie for a road trip. To clear some things, **Shane, Nate and Jason are in a famous a band called Connect Three.** Not much of paparazzi in their neighborhood because it's a private neighborhood. **Shane never saw Mitchie's face because he kept his head down.** So there, I hope it's not confusing. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will like this fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	3. Chapter 3

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 3

It was another Saturday morning; Mitchie couldn't wait for her day of relaxation with Caitlyn at the beach. Rays of light passed through Mitchie's windows and she couldn't resist getting up. She got up and looked outside of her bedroom. It was a beautiful day.

She went to her bathroom and took a bath.

Meanwhile, Shane didn't like getting up too early but he had to since he was going to shoot a music video with his buds. When the sunrays hit his windows, he covered himself with his blanket and he tried to close his eyes so he would fall asleep. It didn't work. Suddenly, he heard knocks on the door but he ignored it.

"Shane Gray, wake up and get ready for your music video shoot" He heard his father shout. Shane sighed. He finally got up and went to the bathroom for a shower.

At the Torres' residence, Mitchie changed into a graphic tee and shorts. She finished her outfit with her favorite flip flops on her feet. She looked at the mirror and saw herself.

"This summer will the best summer ever" Mitchie whispered to herself. She finally grabbed her bag and phone and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen and found her parents cooking breakfast and Caitlyn drinking Pineapple juice. She was shocked to see Caitlyn waiting for her _that_ early.

"Caitlyn, you're here, early. Wow, you must be excited as I am" Mitchie exclaimed while putting her bag down on the counter.

"You know it. I also heard that Connect Three is shooting their music video nearby" She replied as she stood beside Mitchie.

"Wait, photo op!" She said while getting her not-so-old camera out from her bag. They posed together for a picture while Mitchie's parents smiled and laughed at them.

"Oh and Mitchie, we're going for a road trip to San Diego for a few days after we go to the beach" Caitlyn added.

"What? Do my parent's know?" Mitchie asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, you have our permission. Have fun this summer" Steve, her father, stated. Mitchie smiled and looked at Caitlyn again.

"But why are we going to San Diego?" "Their having a music festival and I'd like to attend this once in a life time experience and don't worry, my cousins who live there are very generous to let us stay with them" Caitlyn replied.

"Ahh!! Um, okay. I'm going to pack right now." Mitchie screamed. She hurriedly went upstairs and packed while Caitlyn began eating breakfast.

At Connect Three's music video shoot, Nate and Jason were already seated at a nearby tent at the pier.

"Dude, where's Shane? He's freaking late" Nate exclaimed to Jason. Jason shrugged and saw the director coming towards them.

"So, Connect Two, where's the other guy?" He asked furiously.

"It's Connect Three, and we don't have a clue where the other guy is" Jason answered. Then, a black SUV arrived. It was Shane. He got out of the car with his shades on and a Starbucks coffee in hand. Matt, the director noticed that he was on his way towards them. He felt relieved.

"Mr. Gray, it's about time you showed up" Matt said. Shane faked a smile.

"Alright, let's get shooting" The director left. Shane took off his sunglasses and sat down beside the guys.

"Did you drink last night?" Nate asked. Shane shook his head. "Then, why were you late?" He asked again. "I'm not much of a morning person" Shane answered.

"You're not much of a night person too" Jason added. Shane glared.

"HA-HA very funny. Let's just go" Shane suggested. They left and went to their first destination for the shoot at the pier.

While the guys were shooting their music video, Mitchie and Caitlyn were about to leave.

"Bye mom, bye dad" She kissed both her parents on the cheek and waved bye. Mitchie got in Caitlyn's car and placed her bags in the back. They finally left. Along the way to the beach, Mitchie felt free for once. She raised her arms and felt the breeze rushing. Caitlyn laughed.

"This summer is gonna rock!" Caitlyn emphasized. "Totally" Mitchie answered. She turned on the radio and began to dance in their car. They were total fools but they didn't care. Mitchie grabbed out her camera and took pictures of them having fun.

At the shoot, Shane was getting pissed. They were obligated to wear different colored wigs and weird costumes. This was not Shane's idea of a good music video. He folded his arms and sent a death glare at the director.

"DUDE! Why do we have to wear wigs? We're not Hannah Montana" Shane asked angrily to Matt.

"Well, the concept of the video is about Connect Three finding their own style before they could become inner pop stars." He replied. "Correction, rock stars" Jason added.

"What?" Matt looked confused. "We're rock stars not pop stars, idiot" Shane answered. Matt was ready to kill Shane. "You call me an idiot? You're the idiot!" Matt argued. "No, you are!" Shane fought back. "Shut up, I'm the director" Matt exclaimed. Nate and Jason held back the two guys fighting.

"You know what? I don't need this crap. I'm leaving" Shane said as he stormed off the set. He decided to walk around the beach.

Meanwhile, the girls finally arrived at the beach. They parked their car and looked around. The beach was crowded but luckily they found a perfect spot to relax.

"Hey Cait, there's a spot over there" Mitchie pointed out. "Okay" Caitlyn agreed and they went off. When they reached to the spot, they laid down their blankets. Caitlyn placed an umbrella beside them so they wouldn't get sunburned. Mitchie took her camera out again and decided to take pictures of them. She also brought out her Ipod and speakers so they could listen to music. They sat down next to each other and laughed.

"You're too attached to that camera, by the way" Caitlyn giggled. "What? I just like to keep photographic memories. I've been bringing this camera everyday, even at school." Mitchie shrugged and smiled. "So you take pictures everyday?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded. "You're weird Mitchie Torres but that's why you're my best friend" Caitlyn replied. Mitchie smiled.

"How about we get something to eat?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie agreed. They leave their spot and decided to get some food at the pier nearby. Mitchie was too excited at the beach that she didn't even notice that the camera that was dangling from her hand slipped out of her wrist and fell on the sand along the way.

In the meantime, Shane was walking around the beach. He needed time to think. Some fans walked up to him for a photograph or autograph. He faked a smile for every picture taken. He was really miserable. He had no real friends except for Jason and Nate. People always pretended to be his friend. He was tired of it.

As he was walking, he stumbled on something solid. He saw it was camera and bent down to pick it up. He dusted off the sand and looked around. There were a lot of people. _It's going to be tough to find the owner_. He thought. He decided to keep the camera until he can find the owner. Shane continued walking back to the pier.

**A/N** So, another chapter done. Tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters coming up. **Thank you for the reviews and alerts by the way**.

**ERROR in Chapter 2**: At the top, I wrote chapter one instead of two, haha. Sorry for that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	4. Chapter 4

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 4

"Thank you!" Mitchie thanked the man who handled the hotdog stand. She took her hot dog from the cart and took a big bite. Caitlyn, who was eating her hotdog, laughed because Mitchie had ketchup on her face.

"What's so funny?" Mitchie asked after she released her bite from her hotdog. "You have ketchup on your face" Caitlyn giggled. Mitchie glared at her laughing but she smiled after. She took her tissue and wiped the ketchup off her face. Then, they began to stroll the pier. Mitchie was ready for another bite but paused before she could. She noticed that something's wrong but she couldn't think what it was.

"That's weird, my hand feels lighter" She said. She looked at her right hand and noticed that her camera was missing.

"SHIT! Caitlyn, I lost my camera" Mitchie cursed. Caitlyn was about to take another bite of her hotdog but Mitchie's scream made her stumble as her hotdog fell to the ground.

"Aw, I was about to eat that" Caitlyn mumbled. Mitchie gave her a look. "I'm sorry; could you repeat what you said? My ear buds are kinda destroyed right now" Caitlyn asked.

"I lost my camera and I don't know where it fell" Mitchie cried. "Okay, let's just retrace our steps and maybe, we'll find it on the way" Caitlyn suggested. Mitchie nodded. They left and began to retrace their steps.

Shane, on the other hand, was back at the set. He saw Nate sitting on the bench so he decided to sit beside him. Nate turned his head and saw him sitting down. Shane leaned back on the bench and sighed.

"Shane, you really need to get your attitude together. These mood swings are really destroying our career" Nate said admitted.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know how. By the way, the concept of the video sucks" Shane added. Nate laughed.

"It does suck. I think we need to reschedule, we're going to wait until you're ready." He said to Shane. Shane nodded and stood up in front of Nate. Nate, who had his head down, looked up at Shane.

"Nate, get up. I need you to come with me." Shane ordered Nate. Nate stood up and went with Shane.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was ready to cry at the pier. There was no luck in finding the camera. The two girls kept looking, hoping for the camera to appear to them. They kept asking questions to different strangers but all had the same answer, no. When they finally reached back to their spot, Mitchie had a frown on her face and sat down on her blanket.

"What am I gonna do Caitlyn? I loved that camera" Mitchie sighed. Caitlyn sat beside her and rubbed her back for comfort.

"Don't worry, we'll find it. You know what they say, when you love something, set it free and if it's meant to be, it'll come back for you but this time, instead of a person, it's a camera." Caitlyn smiled. Mitchie giggled.

"You're right, I won't let my camera get in the way of us having fun" Mitchie rejoiced. "Good, now let's build some sand castles" Caitlyn suggested and they began playing with the sand.

At the pier, Shane and Nate were entering a photo printing shop nearby. Some fans inside the store asked for autographs from them and they were happy to agree. After that, Shane called the attention of the girl who was behind the counter. The girl was happy to help them.

"Hi, um I'd like to develop the film in this camera" Shane handed the camera. The girl nodded and accepted. She took out the film out from the camera and went to the back of the store for the developing process. While it was printing, Shane and Nate waited. They decided to look around the shop.

"So let me get this straight, you found a camera on the beach and you decided to keep it? Dude, that's stealing" Nate commented.

"Actually, it's not stealing. It was lost, and after the pictures are developed, we're going to find the dude who owns the camera." Shane explained. Nate nodded and laughed.

"Excuse me, we're just gonna go and get them back later. Thanks." Shane called the girl at the back. She agreed. The two boys finally went back to their set.

After one hour…

Mitchie and Caitlyn were finished with their sand castles already. Mitchie was still bummed about her camera but she didn't let it bother her day of relaxation. Caitlyn stood up and saw a huge crowd of people at the shoreline.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm guessing that's where Connect Three are." Caitlyn pointed out. Mitchie decided to look with Caitlyn. She stood beside her and folded her arms.

"Let's not think about them right now, I don't want us to be disturbed" Mitchie said. Caitlyn smirked and looked at her watch.

"I'm starving. We better get something to eat." Caitlyn suggested.

"Caitlyn, we just ate an hour ago." Mitchie glared. "Actually, its two hours ago and I didn't finish my hotdog since you screamed and made my hotdog fall." Caitlyn admitted. Mitchie sighed and eventually agreed. Caitlyn bent down and took two sandwiches out of her bag and gave one to Mitchie. Mitchie was surprised to see that she had food in her bag. She sat down next to Caitlyn and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Did you make these? They're delicious." Mitchie asked. "Actually, your mother did. I asked her if she could make them for us and she did this morning." Caitlyn replied and nibbled on her sandwich.

"So that's why you were early. My mother does make good sandwiches." Mitchie said as she chewed her food.

With Connect Three, the boys were hounded with fans at the shoreline. Luckily, their bodyguard handled the screaming fans out of the way. The band decided to shoot a little bit of their music video, meaning: the performance scene only since the idea of the director sucked. As the cameras were shooting them, Shane couldn't help but enjoy the time given to them. The crowd cheered as the band was playing their last note.

"AND CUT!" Matt shouted through his megaphone. They spent two hours just to film the performance scene because Shane and Nate were late, Matt went ballistic and the boys had a hard time choosing their own outfits. Connect Three got off the stage and drank their water. Shane looked at his watch and signaled Nate to come with him. Nate followed behind.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Jason asked. He was confused. Shane looked back at Jason and replied "Just follow." Shane continued walking while Nate and Jason were behind him.

When they arrived at the photo printing shop, the young girl, who had the pictures developed, took an envelope full of pictures and the film out of the drawer. Jason completely looked around the shop and found pictures of birds. Nate glared.

"Whoa, that's a lot of pictures!" Shane exclaimed as he leaned on the counter. The girl gave him the film, the envelope and the receipt.

"The girl took a lot of pictures in this film. It took a lot of time developing." She said.

"Oh, it's a girl" Shane said as he took out his money out of his wallet. The girl was confused at Shane's statement but ignored it anyway. She took Shane's money and placed it in inside the cashier as Shane took the envelope and film.

"Thanks" Shane said as he removed his arm on the counter. They went out of the store and Shane paused at a moment to look inside the envelope.

"Wow, this girl really loves photography" He said as he shuffled through the pictures. "We better find this girl today" Nate added from behind. Shane looked around and sighed.

_It's going to be a long afternoon. _He thought.

**A/N **I lost a little inspiration in this chapter but got back in the mood. I'm finished with the next chapter and I hope to post it soon. I'll try to write daily and post it when I have time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	5. Chapter 5

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 5

"The sun is setting; we better get on the road." Mitchie suggested. Caitlyn nodded and started to fix their belongings. Mitchie followed. "When we're finished, can we get a hotdog again?" Caitlyn pleaded. She pouted at Mitchie and tried looking like a puppy. Mitchie laughed at her.

"Fine, but we better hurry up." Mitchie replied. Caitlyn cheered.

Meanwhile, Connect Three was at their tent and they were done for today. Shane, who was sitting on a stool beside his buds, brought the pictures out the envelope. Some pictures were flowers, the sun, the beach and some boys. He was disgusted when he saw half naked boys in the pictures. He changed to another picture.

"Maybe that's her" Nate pointed out in the picture. "No, wait. That's Tess. Never mind" Nate assured. "At least we know Tess knows her" Jason added. After Shane explained to Jason about the camera, he decided to help Shane. Shane took out another picture from the bundle. A picture of Mitchie and Caitlyn was brought out.

"I think one of these girls own this camera" Shane claimed.

"That girl's cute." Nate pointed at Caitlyn. Shane smiled at the picture of the girls who looked like they were having fun. "I'm guessing, they took that this morning on their way to the beach." Jason observed.

"The other girl looks cute too" Shane commented and couldn't help but smile at the picture. Nate got off his chair and stood in front of Shane.

"Come on, let's go find the girls in the picture" Nate ordered Shane and Jason. They got off their chair and Shane led the way out of the tent. They put on their caps and sunglasses to hide their identity to the people.

Caitlyn and Mitchie were back at the hotdog stand but this time, Mitchie didn't eat a hotdog. Mitchie folded her arms and waited for Caitlyn to finish putting mustard on her hotdog.

"Caitlyn, you better hurry up if you want to go to that music festival." Mitchie tapped her foot, waiting. Caitlyn finally finished and set down the bottle of mustard on the cart.

"Don't worry mom, I'm done." Caitlyn said as she started to walk. Mitchie followed from behind.

"Ooh, that's her!" Jason pointed to a girl with brown hair a few meters away from them at the pier. Jason rushed to her and tapped the girl from the back.

"Hey" Jason said. As the girl turned around, Shane frowned and sighed. It wasn't her.

"Never mind but thanks anyways" Shane apologized and the girl continued walking away from them.

"We'll never find them" Nate complained. "Have faith, Natey" Jason placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. He glared at Kevin.

"Jason's right. She's gotta be here somewhere." Shane agreed. They decided to keep searching.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was looking at a reflection of herself in the mirror of the bathroom while waiting for Caitlyn who was changing her shirt in one of the stalls.

"Hey Mitchie, do you think we'll have a chance of meeting Connect Three today?" Caitlyn shouted in the stall.

"I highly doubt that. They have important things to do besides meeting crazed fans." Mitchie said as she combed her hair. Caitlyn finally got out of the stall with a brand new t-shirt on. She stood beside Mitchie and pursed her lips.

"You never know Mitchie. Some things are unexpected and we're not crazed at all, only you." Caitlyn told Mitchie. She raised her eyebrow at Caitlyn.

"Hey! You're the one who has their poster on the wall and you probably have every CD they released." Caitlyn exclaimed. Mitchie nodded and smiled. They left the bathroom and walked back to their car.

Connect Three, on the other side of the pier, kept looking for the two girls. They found some girls who were identical but it was not them. _There is no way I'm giving up_. Shane thought. Shane sat down on the bench and sighed. Nate was already tired looking for the girls so he sat beside Shane. Jason decided to join them but he still had a smile on his face.

"That was fun. We should really keep looking" Jason grinned. Shane and Nate gave him an annoyed glare. Jason shrugged and replied "What?" Shane shook his head down and Nate sighed.

"Shane, why is this so important to you?" Nate asked Shane. Shane shrugged.

"I'm guessing he likes her" Jason answered. Shane glared at Jason.

"I don't like her and how could I like her if we haven't met. I just think it's right to return the camera. I don't want anyone thinking that I have a reputation of stealing." Shane lied. Shane really wanted to meet the girl at the picture. She was not like any girls he's seen before. He thought that maybe she could change him back.

"Oh, well maybe that's them" Jason pointed to the two girls walking. Too bad Shane and Nate didn't look at them although Jason pointed at Mitchie and Caitlyn. It was too late for them to look since Mitchie and Caitlyn were already out of sight.

"What are you talking man? There's no one walking by right now" Nate observed. "Oh, they must have left" Jason replied.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We have to ask _**her**_" Nate emphasized. "Her?" Jason trembled with fear. "Oh no, not **her**." Shane pleaded.

"She's the only one who could help us find them" Nate admitted. At that moment, the boys all had the same thought. They have to ask **Tess** for help. It was the one thing Shane didn't have in mind.

With Mitchie and Caitlyn, they went in their car and turned on the engine. They backed up the car and finally went off for their trip. Still, Caitlyn was driving while Mitchie was sitting in the front seat.

"Well, we didn't meet cute guys today." Mitchie told Caitlyn who was focused on the road. "Not so much relaxation either" Caitlyn smiled.

"Sorry about that, but hey! We're now on the road to San Diego. It will take us about two or three hours tops to get there." Mitchie added.

"And I'll finally get my beauty sleep" Caitlyn told Mitchie.

"When is the music festival by the way?" Mitchie asked. "In 4 days." Caitlyn replied.

"So, what are we gonna do in 3 days?" Mitchie raised her voice. "I was thinking that we could explore the city" Caitlyn suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Mitchie smiled and turned on the radio. "Airplanes by B.o.B. and Hayley Williams" came on, so they started to sing along.

Later, the boys were in front of Tess Tyler's door at night. Before Shane could ring the doorbell, he hesitated and turned to Nate.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" He asked nervously. "She's the only one who knows them" Nate answered and rang the doorbell for Shane.

A moment later, Tess opened the door. Her eyes were shocked to see the boys.

"Well, look what mommy brought for me" Tess seductively smiled.

_Oh boy._

**A/N **Finally! I'm done with this chapter. It took me a few days to write this one. I lost ideas and some came back. I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too disappointing, I just wanted something exciting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	6. Chapter 6

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 6

"H-hi T-Tess" Shane stuttered.

"What a pleasant surprise boys. Do come in" Tess offered and made a way for them to enter. They accepted and walked inside. When they got to the living room, the three sat on the couch and made their selves comfortable. Tess closed the door and turned about face to them.

"So, Shane, have you finally realized how miserable you are without me?" Tess asked.

"Not in a million years" Shane stood up angrily. Tess screamed quickly as Shane took a step forward. Nate quickly stood up and held Shane back.

"I'm so sorry for Shane bursting out like that" Nate told Tess. She nodded and tugged down her shirt to fix herself. Shane began to calm down.

"Lucky for you, I accept your apology. So, what do you want anyway? There _must_ be a reason why you're here" Tess stated.

"We need your help." Jason stood up and stood beside Nate. Tess folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"What's in it for me?" Tess raised her eyebrow, waiting for their reply.

"You can have backstage passes for our next show" Nate offered. Tess paused for a moment to think about it.

"Deal, so what do you want me to do?" Tess asked.

Shane pulled out the envelope of pictures from the inside of his jacket and took out the picture of the two girls.

"Do you know these girls?" Shane asked as he gave the picture to Tess.

"Why do you have a picture of these losers? They obviously look ugly here" Tess was disgusted, sort of.

"Tess! That's not helping at all. What are their names?" Shane shouted.

"Geez Shane, can you just wait, for like, a second?" She took a pen from the table nearby and wrote on the back of the picture.

"Loser number 1 is Mitchie Torres and loser number 2 is Caitlyn Gellar. Here are their addresses" Tess stopped writing and gave the picture back to Shane.

"She lives 2 blocks away from my house." Shane was surprised. He smiled. _Mitchie, that's a beautiful name. _He thought.

"Thanks for helping Tess" Shane smiled. Tess nodded her head and had a weird look on her face.

"Since when did Shane become such a softie?" She asked. Shane passed Tess as he walked towards the door.

"We obviously don't know" Nate shrugged and followed Shane from behind. Tess stood there, confused. Jason patted her back and went off.

As Jason closed the door, Shane looked back at Nate and Jason.

"See you guys tomorrow morning at my house. We have a search to do" Shane told them. Nate and Jason nodded. They started to go they're separate ways, going back to their houses.

On the same night, Mitchie and Caitlyn finally arrived at Caitlyn's cousin's house. They got their bags from the back and got out of the car. They rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. The door finally opened after a few rings.

"Oh, Caitlyn! It's so good to see you again." Allie, Caitlyn's cousin, hugged Caitlyn. Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn's expression. She was shocked as she hugged her.

"It's so good to see you too Allie" Caitlyn smiled and held her bag closer to her. As Allie pulled off, Caitlyn took a step back and stood beside Mitchie.

"Um, Allie, this is Mitchie. The best friend I was talking to you about" Caitlyn introduced Mitchie. Mitchie stretched out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi I'm Mitchie." She said before she got pulled for a hug. She was surprised.

"I'm Allie and I don't accept handshakes, I'm a hugger" Allie whispered to Mitchie. When they finished hugging, they all went inside.

Allie showed them a tour of the house and led them to their bedroom.

"So here is the guest room, where you will be staying. There are two beds in here so there's no need for one to sleep on the floor." Allie smiled and opened the door of the room. The two went inside and settled their bags down.

"I'm just going to finish making our dinner for tonight" Allie closed the door and walked away. Mitchie turned to Caitlyn and smiled.

"How old is your cousin anyways?" Mitchie asked.

"I think she's twenty-three. I'm not so sure with her age." Caitlyn laughed.

"That explains her teenage looks." Mitchie described Allie. She started to unpack her clothes and lay down her shoes on the floor.

A few minutes later…

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Allie shouted. Mitchie and Caitlyn glanced at each other and rushed out of their room to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, they saw Allie already settled down and spaghetti on their plates. Mitchie sat down beside Allie.

"Wow, spaghetti and meat balls. Good choice Allie" Caitlyn said as she sat down beside Mitchie.

"I tried my very best to cook. Normally, my dinner would be take-out from fast food joints but tonight, I made our very famous family recipe." Allie explained.

Mitchie smiled at Allie and grabbed her fork to eat.

At the Grays residence,

Shane went downstairs and walked in the kitchen where everyone was eating already. He sat down across Vanessa and began to eat.

"So, dad, I have nothing planned this week. Can I hang at Nate's place for a few days?" He asked politely.

"Alright, but no funny business. Got it?" His father, Paul ordered. Shane nodded.

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Caitlyn were ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Mitchie" Caitlyn said as she turned off the lights beside her.

"Goodnight Caitlyn" Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes.

_Another day, another adventure._

As soon as the Grays were done eating, Shane went upstairs to his room and got the picture of Mitchie and Caitlyn out. He sat down on his bed and stared at the picture. After a few moments later, Shane got his guitar and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. He started to play different chords and eventually, it became a song.

"I gotta find you, I gotta find you…" Shane silently sang to himself while writing it down on the paper.

* * *

**A/N** this is a really bad chapter lol. The only part I liked was at Tess' place. Thanks for the awesome reviews and hits. There was a typo in chapter 5, I'm sorry with that. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	7. Chapter 7

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 7

The next morning, Shane was already up at 8 in the morning. When he was done, he took the envelope of pictures and camera and went downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal from the counter and opened the fridge to get the milk. He poured cereal onto his bowl and added milk. He took a spoon and began eating. His mother walked in the kitchen, astonished.

"Shane, you're early, eating cereal." His mother admitted. Shane smile and nodded. He ate another spoonful of cereal and swallowed before he could speak.

"I'm waiting for Nate and Jason to come." Shane replied. "Oh" His mother replied while opening the fridge. The, the doorbell rang. Shane got off his seat and rushed to the front door. He opened it and saw Nate and Jason looking confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Nate asked seriously. Shane shrugged and let them in. They went to the kitchen and sat down beside each other.

"Good morning boys" Paul walked in the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Morning" They simultaneously replied back.

"So what do you guys have in store this morning?"

"Oh, just nothing, we haven't decided yet" Shane smiled. Paul nodded.

"Actually, we better get going" Shane nudged Nate and Jason and got off his chair. The two followed behind.

"Have fun" Shane's mom waved at them. The boys turned their backs and waved back.

When they got out of the house, Shane stood for a moment and turned to the guys.

"So, our mission for today is to find picture girls." Shane explained.

"Picture girls? Really Shane?" Jason asked. Shane glared at him.

"Whatever, let's just find this Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar" Shane read their names on the back of the picture. Nate and Jason nodded and they began walking to the Torres' residence.

Meanwhile, at Allie's, the three girls just finished their breakfast and fixed their plates.

"I'm so sorry girls, but I have to go to work now. Don't wanna piss my boss off. Have a fun day!" Allie said as she grabbed her bag and headed her way to the door. She opened the door and left for work.

"Where does she work anyway?" Mitchie asked as she placed her plate on the sink.

"She's an assistant for a therapist. She didn't really choose that as her career, it's just a jump start for her" Caitlyn smiled as she set down her plate beside Mitchie's. Mitchie nodded.

"Now, where are we gonna go?" Mitchie leaned behind.

"How about we look around and find something good to do" Caitlyn suggested as Mitchie smiled and agreed. They went back to their room and grabbed their needs for the day before going out.

With Connect Three, the boys arrived at the Torres' house. Shane's smile grew even wider knowing that he's going to meet Mitchie. He took a step forward and rang the doorbell. The door finally opened after two rings. A middle-aged woman appeared at the door and smiled at them.

"Hi! Mrs. Torres?" Nate asked.

"Yes, and may I ask but why is Connect Three at my door?" She was confused.

"Is Mitchie here?" Shane questioned politely.

"I'm so sorry boys but she went San Diego with her best friend for the week. Why? Is she in trouble?" Shane smile disappeared when he knew that Mitchie wasn't there.

"No, no it's just; she left something at the beach." Shane replied.

"Oh, if you want, you can come in and just leave it." She offered. They accepted and went inside.

"Would you like some of our famous Torres' burgers? We still have leftovers." She asked. The boys nodded and followed her to the kitchen. They sat down beside each other and waited for Mrs. Torres.

"So, what did Mitchie leave at the beach?" Mrs. Torres inquired while putting the burgers on separate plates.

"She left a camera and I found it in the sand." Shane replied quickly.

"Well, thank you for bringing it back. She loves that camera." She admitted. Shane nodded and smiled. She then served them their burgers and the boys began eating.

With Mitchie and Caitlyn, they drove almost around the city and stopped at a local music store since Caitlyn wanted to.

"So which one should I buy? Justin Bieber's or All Time Low's?" Caitlyn held the two CDs in front of Mitchie to let her choose.

"Although I like Justin Bieber, I'd rather choose All Time Low" Mitchie pointed to the right where the CD was held.

"You're right" Caitlyn agreed as she went to the counter to pay.

Mitchie shuffled through the rack of CDs and found a CD that was so familiar to her. The first Connect Three CD she ever bought. She sighed and smiled at it for a moment and put it back on the rack.

"You ready to go?" Caitlyn appeared next to Mitchie, who was startled. Mitchie nodded and they went back to their car.

At the Torres' household, the boys eventually finished eating.

"Um, Mrs. Torres- "Shane broke a moment of silence.

"Please, call me Connie" Mrs. Torres- Connie- interrupted.

"Okay, Connie. Do you mind if I could go to her room and leave the camera there? I promise that I won't steal or get anything." Shane asked.

"I'm not so sure about that but I'll make an exception today." Connie pointed a finger at Shane.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres, I mean, Connie" Shane smiled.

"Your welcome. Her room is upstairs at the left." She informed Shane, who was heading his way upstairs. Nate and Jason smiled at him while giving him a thumbs up. Connie, on the other hand, was confused at Nate and Jason's gestures.

When Shane opened the door of Mitchie's room, he was surprised.

"Whoa." He said. He saw that the room was very purple. He also saw that she has a guitar and a keyboard set up. _She's musically talented._ He thought. He walked inside, closed the door and roamed around. He turned around and saw a Connect Three poster beside the door. He smiled and saw a rack of CDs at the corner of the room. He scanned through them and saw that she has every Connect Three CD released. He saw Mitchie's vanity mirror and winked at himself at his reflection before heading to her bed. He placed the camera on her bed and saw a flyer for a music festival in San Diego. He decided to keep it. He went out of the room and headed downstairs.

"We better get going now. Thanks for the burgers Connie, we'll try and visit sometime" Shane said as he went in the kitchen.

"You're always welcome and when my daughter comes back, it'll be so nice of you to meet her." Connie nodded as Nate and Jason got up.

"Yes it will" Shane replied while Nate cleared his throat. "I mean, we hope to meet her too" Shane stated again as Connie walked with them to the door.

"Have a nice day boys!" Connie bid goodbye as she opened the door for the guys to leave. When they stepped outside, they waved back and said goodbye.

"So, where are going next?" Nate stopped for a moment to ask.

"To San Diego" Shane grinned at Jason and Nate, who was beyond confused.

* * *

**A/N** I'm so glad that I made this fanfic thank you for the awesome reviews and such. I hope to complete this story by the end of my summer but at the meanwhile, i'm having writer's block with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	8. Chapter 8

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 8

"San Diego? What do you mean San Diego?" Jason asked. He and Nate were still shocked with Shane's statement.

"We're going to find Mitchie in San Diego." Shane answered Jason as he walked away.

"Why are we going to find Mitchie?" Nate asked from behind. Shane turned around and went back to them.

"Jason's right, okay? I like her." Shane murmured.

"Wait, you like her? You haven't even met her!" Nate exaggerated.

"And I want to meet her. She's different from other girls, I guess. I fell for the girl in the picture." Shane shrugged as Jason nodded.

"What if she's not what you expect?" Nate asked.

"If she's not what I expected, then all of this trouble would be useless." Shane replied.

"Okay." Nate agreed.

"What?" Shane was confused.

"I said, okay. Okay? We'll help you find Mitchie and Caitlyn." Nate repeated.

"Thanks man" Shane said as he fist pumped Nate and Jason.

"By the way, I also know that you like that Caitlyn girl" Shane laughed.

"How would you know?" Nate asked.

"Well, you said she was cute"

"So?" Nate was getting annoyed.

"So, if you find her, you might have your first girlfriend" Shane teased Nate. Nate playfully shoved Shane back.

"Stop playing guys. Come on, let's just get to the car and drive" Jason grabbed the two and headed to the car.

"San Diego, here we come!" Shane shouted as he got in the car.

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Caitlyn went inside a coffee shop nearby. They took their orders and took a seat on the stools.

"Hey Mitchie, look at that" Caitlyn pointed to the girl with a guitar onstage. Mitchie looked behind and nodded.

"Maybe you'd like to give it a try" Caitlyn smiled.

"Not really. As much as I want to be an artist, I can't perform in front of all these people" Mitchie replied.

"Oh come on, Mitchie. You said you wanted to change this summer, then change and be more confident" Caitlyn encouraged.

"Um, yeah but please, not today" Mitchie pleaded.

"Sure, anytime you like" Caitlyn replied.

"Thanks" Mitchie said before turning her head and watch the performance.

With Connect Three, the boys hauled at a gas station and refill.

"I'm just gonna go inside and buy some food. I'll be right back." Jason said as he walked inside the convenience store. Nate stayed inside the car while Shane refills the car with gas.

"How are you exactly going to find Mitchie in San Diego? It's a big city" Nate asked.

"Well, I saw a flyer on Mitchie's bed. Caitlyn must've left it there." Shane pulled out a flyer out of his pocket and handed it to Nate.

"They're going to the music festival and when I'll see her sitting down, I'll be like, "Hey" and we'll talk" Shane explained slowly.

"Way to play it cool, man. She'll think you're a stalker" Nate chuckled.

"She won't. I'll introduce myself and she'll be surprised to see **the** Shane Gray since she's a huge Connect Three fan." Shane grinned as Nate nodded. Then, Jason walked out of the store with a handful of beef jerky and went inside the car.

"Jerky?" Jason offered to Shane and Nate. They accepted and took a bite of their jerkies. Shane was finished refilling their car so he went inside and fastened his seatbelt. Nate started the engine and they drove off while eating their jerkies.

Along the long drive to San Diego, Shane was having a bad case of the runs.

"Pull over at the next gas station" Shane ordered.

"Why? We're almost there" Nate asked.

"Just pull over, I think I have to release human nature" Shane placed his hand on his stomach and narrowed his eyes to Nate.

"Oh, oh, okay" Nate realized what Shane said and quickly pulled over at a gas station. As soon as they parked, Shane quickly rushed out of the car and went to the bathroom.

"Um, Jason…Were the jerkies spoiled?" Nate raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know. I found them in an abandoned box" Jason shrugged.

"Abandoned? Oh my God!" Nate felt weird and rushed out of the car to the bathroom, leaving Jason alone. Jason was confused but he shrugged it off.

10 minutes later…

Shane and Nate came out of the bathroom, furiously.

"Jason, why did you give us spoiled jerky?" Nate asked as he got on the drivers seat. Jason shrugged.

"Wait, why didn't you have the runs?" Shane buckled his seatbelt and looked at Jason.

"Maybe I have my stomach has superpowers. I bet I can eat anything edible!" Jason exclaimed as Nate and Shane just shook their heads. They left the gas station and drove towards San Diego.

With the girls in San Diego, Caitlyn pulled over at the cinemas and dropped Mitchie off so she can park the car. As Caitlyn parked the car, Mitchie bought popcorn and sodas for the movie.

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now" Mitchie sang to herself as she stood alone, waiting for Caitlyn.

"That was good, you should sing it sometime" Caitlyn popped up next to Mitchie, who was startled.

"Wow that was fast. Come on, the movie is about to start" Mitchie gave Caitlyn the popcorn as they went inside.

"IRON MAN 2, HERE WE COME!" Caitlyn exclaimed as Mitchie opened the door of the theatre. Mitchie laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Connect Three finally arrived in San Diego. They stopped their car in front of a high priced hotel and went out of the car.

"Park it somewhere with a shade" Nate said as he gave the keys of the car to the valet waiting.

The boys went inside and walked towards the front desk. Of course, paparazzi were there to take pictures of the boys.

"Excuse me, we're here for our room we arranged" Shane caught the attention of the man and asked.

"Ah, Connect Three! Thank you for staying. Your room is on the 4th floor, number 42. Here is your room key and have a pleasant stay." The man gave the room card and smiled.

"Thanks, we sure will." Nate looked back and smiled.

* * *

**A/N** OHMYGOSH…I hate my writers block. It took me days to finish this crappy chapter. I'll try to write more since I have one month left for the summer before going back to school.

BTW: Have you watched Iron Man 2 already? It's awesome!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	9. Chapter 9

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 9

At the hotel room…

"What are you doing?" Shane asked Jason who was going through his bag of clothes he brought.

"I'm finding my birdie. I can't sleep without it" Jason replied. Nate and Shane were confused.

"Birdie? You know Jason, you can't actually bring birds and stuff in it your bag" Nate took a step closer to Jason and glanced at the bag.

"It's not a real bird, it's my stuffed birdie" Jason finally found his stuffed animal and hugged it tightly. Shane shook his head and turned on the TV as Nate sat beside him on the bed.

"_Spotted tonight: Connect Three in San Diego? The boys are apparently staying at the Hotel La Jolla according to sources. Earlier this afternoon, they were also spotted stopping at a gas station nearby. Who knows why they're in San Diego? This is Sandra –" _Shane scoffed and changed the channel. Mean Girls came on. Shane heard a ring from his cell and decided to look at the caller ID.

"It's my dad. I am so screwed." Shane said as he stood up and answered his phone. Jason sat closer to Nate and watched the movie as he held tightly his birdie.

"Oh hey dad, I know I lied. But…trust me, we're fine. I promise, everything's going to be okay. No funny business, I got it. Okay, bye" Shane ended the call.

"So, how did your dad know?" Nate asked.

"Apparently, Vanessa was watching Hot Tunes but don't worry, he's not **that** mad." Shane winced as he sat in between Jason and Nate.

"Shhh! I'm watching the movie!" Jason exclaimed as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. Shane ran through his hair and let himself crash on the bed.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was preparing her clothes for the next day while Caitlyn was watching TV.

"Did you hear that? Connect Three's in San Diego! Stalker much?" Caitlyn looked at Mitchie.

"It's a coincidence Cait. It's not like they're following us." Mitchie explained as she sat beside Caitlyn on the floor.

"Have you ever heard of serendipity? It must be fate that you and Shane must meet!" Caitlyn exaggerated.

"You watch too much romance movies." Mitchie laughed.

"And you don't believe in fate, my friend." Caitlyn pointed at Mitchie.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Caitlyn" Mitchie said as she lied down on her bed.

"Goodnight Mitchie" Caitlyn said as she turned off the TV and went to her bed.

The next morning…

"Wake up sleepy head. It's 9 in the morning." Nate said as he tried to wake up Shane.

"Go away" Shane ordered while covering his head with his blanket.

"I won't. Look, if you want to meet Mitchie then WAKE UP!" Nate pulled Shane's blanket off of him.

"Fine" Shane grumpily said as he grabbed his backpack and went to the bathroom.

At Allies, Mitchie was already awake. She sat down properly and stretched out her arms as she yawned and rub her eyes. She saw that Caitlyn was still asleep so, she sneakily went out of the room and walked directly to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got the milk carton out. When she turned around, she saw that Allie was asleep on the kitchen table. She put the milk down on the counter and went closer to Allie.

"Allie?" Mitchie whispered in Allie's ear. Allie suddenly woke up.

"I'm up, I'm up! What do you want? Mit-" Allie stopped as she saw Mitchie looking at her.

"Well, good morning there" Mitchie said as she pursed her lips. Allie slowly smiled but it disappeared quickly. Mitchie sighed and help Allie sit up properly.

"Allie, you really need to quit your job. I'm guessing your boss is a psycho" Mitchie said as she held Allie's head up.

"But I don't want to quit, Mitchie. I don't know where to work next" Allie said as she tried to open her eyes slightly more wide.

"Look, we'll help you find a job; actually we could do it today. We have nothing good to do so, call your boss and quit!" Mitchie encouraged Allie.

"You're right! I'm going to call her now" Allie said as she pulled out her phone. "Yeah" Mitchie kept repeating and encouraging her.

"Hi, Mrs. Willis? Yeah, it's Allie. I'm just calling to say that I **quit**! Yeah, you heard me right. I quit!" Allie ended the call. Mitchie gave Allie a high five.

"Yeah, so you guys better help me find a job today." Allie was now dead serious. Mitchie agreed and went back to her business which was breakfast.

With the boys, Shane finally got out of the bathroom, well dressed and clean.

"Finally!" Jason exclaimed as he saw Shane closing the door of the bathroom.

"Hey, this hair doesn't become perfect by itself" Shane pointed to his hair. Nate stood up from his seat and grabbed the keys to his car.

"Come on, let's get going" Nate said heading to the door. Jason followed behind while Shane grabbed a map, the pictures and his phone and eventually walked out of the room.

"So where do we start first?" Nate asked as they were going to the elevator.

"What does Caitlyn and Mitchie love most?" Shane asked. They reached at the elevator and Nate pushed the down button. After a few moments of thinking, Jason spoke.

"MUSIC!"

"Exactly! I'm guessing they stopped by a music store." Shane agreed as they went inside the elevator. After a few moments of silence,

"And what if they're not there?" Nate asked.

"Then we'll ask some of the employees if they were there. Use your common sense Natey" Shane explained as they stepped outside of the elevator. Nate sent Shane a glare. They went to the parking lot and got in their car.

Meanwhile, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Allie arrived at a local music store since Allie wanted a job that involves music.

"Hey Mitchie, weren't we here yesterday?" Caitlyn asked they went inside.

"Yup but Allie wanted a job that includes music, so how about a job here" Mitchie said as she walked with Allie to one of the employees.

"Um, excuse me. Hi, are you hiring right now?" Mitchie asked hesitantly to a middle aged woman who swept the floor.

"Ask the cashier" She replied back with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh, okay. Thank you" Allie said before they went to the cashier while Caitlyn was busy looking at different CDs.

Coincidentally, the Connect Three entered the same music store where the girls are. They put on their shades and went their separate ways. Nate went to find Elvis Costello's CD and saw that Caitlyn was holding it but he didn't know that it was Caitlyn. He slowly stood beside her and looked for more copies of the CD. He couldn't see her face since she was keeping her head down low.

"Elvis Costello. Music genius" Nate said as he shuffled through more CDs.

"Totally, too bad some asses don't really like it. Only me and my best friend" Caitlyn said as she was nodding to the music in her Ipod. Nate laughed.

"I have to go. Nice talking to you" Caitlyn said as she was pulled by Mitchie. Too bad Caitlyn and Nate never got to see each other's faces.

"Come on Cait, Allie's already waiting in the car up front" Mitchie dragged Caitlyn.

"Loosen up Mitchie. Seriously, your grip is tight" Caitlyn shouted which caused everyone in the store focus on them.

"Mitchie?" Shane whispered to himself. He grabbed Jason beside him and they rushed to Nate.

"That was Mitchie and Caitlyn" Shane said as they watched the girls get out of the store.

"What?" Nate shouted at Shane. They rushed to the door, hoping they would catch up with them. When they were finally outside, the girls already left nowhere to be seen. Shane was disappointed yet angry at the same time.

"I'm thinking I'll like this Caitlyn girl" Nate shrugged as Shane shook his head. Nate gave a "what?" look to Shane.

"Come on, let's go." Jason signaled them to go back to their car.

* * *

**A/N** I'm finally having some ideas back in my head. I don't know If I can update for a few days since my laptop is being rebooted and I'm going to the beach this Saturday and Sunday. I'll find a way to write another chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	10. Chapter 10

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 1 0

"I could've sworn someone was calling your name, Mitch" Caitlyn looked back on the road.

"You're getting delirious. I didn't even hear a thing" Mitchie said as she put her two hands on the wheel. She looked at Allie, who called shotgun, and gave her a sigh.

"I'm not getting delirious and you practically took me away from a conversation with a celebrity" Caitlyn folded her arms. Mitchie and Allie suddenly laughed at Caitlyn's statement.

"What are you talking about Caitlyn?" Allie tried to ask between her laughter.

"Yeah, how can you tell that he was a celebrity?" Mitchie asked too. Caitlyn was furious.

"All the signs were there! The mysterious shades, the cool clothes **and** he also likes Elvis Costello! Only real musicians love EC!" Caitlyn threw her arms up and folded them again. After a few seconds, Allie and Mitchie calmed down from laughing.

"Oh Caity, that doesn't mean that he's a celebrity. You never know, maybe he could be a stalker or a criminal" Allie stated the obvious.

"And… it is rare to find some people who are really into EC but that doesn't mean anything" Mitchie said as she parked near the mall.

"One day, I'll prove that you're both wrong" Caitlyn added as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"We will surely wait" Allie told Caitlyn while getting out of her seat. Mitchie also got off the car and the three headed inside the mall.

With Shane and the guys, Shane talked with the cashier at another music store nearby while Nate and Jason stood behind. Nate was getting annoyed with Jason catching the fly that's roaming around him.

"What do you mean you don't know me? Don't you know who I am?" Shane angrily took of his sunglasses, causing his identity to be blown. Nate held him back as he was ready to pounce the guy at the cashier.

"Shane, your temper!" Nate tried his best to hold him back. He nudged Jason to help him and Jason finally focused helping Nate with Shane. The cashier stood back away from the counter, afraid. He was a weakling. Shane panted as he was calming himself down.

"I'm s-s-sorry s-s-sir. I d-didn't kn-ow." The cashier stuttered as he was taking small steps coming back to the counter.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. Have a nice day!" Nate grabbed Shane's arm and went out of the store. Jason stayed for a few seconds behind.

"Here's a 10. Sorry for my egotistical friend" Jason smiled and put the ten dollar bill on the counter before he left.

"What is wrong with you man?" Nate asked Shane furiously after releasing him. Shane said nothing.

"If you're so serious meeting Mitchie then we might as well help you" Nate added. Jason joined them after a few moments of silence. Shane nodded and went back to the car leaving Nate and Jason to talk.

"Sometimes, I'd like to strangle that guy but then I think about the fact that I'm strangling my best friend" Nate told Jason. They glanced at Shane who was seated at the backseat.

"Maybe he needs Mitchie? Sounds crazy but maybe that's why he's so eager. He wants to change" Jason replied.

"Are you bipolar?" Nate raised his eyebrow. Jason glared.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes, you give the best explanations" Nate patted him on the back before going back to the car. Jason shrugged and followed behind.

"Where to next?" Nate asked Shane while he was buckling up his seatbelt.

"I'm thirsty. Can we go to the mall? I want Starbucks" Shane folded his arms. Jason got in the backseat and he and Nate nodded. Nate started the engine and they drove to the mall.

At the mall, Allie stared at the dress the mannequin was wearing behind the glass window while Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to get ice cream. When the two girls got back at Allie, they exchanged looks and approached her.

"You know you have to work to buy that dress" Mitchie told Allie after licking her ice cream. Allie looked down, ashamed. Caitlyn put her arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"You do know that I'm not broke?" Allie looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn. Now, Mitchie and Caitlyn were embarrassed but the three ended up laughing.

"It's just that, that dress" Allie stood in front of them and pointed at the dress.

"I wore a dress exactly like that when I had my first kiss" Allie explained. Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged glances.

"I remember every single detail of that night" Allie went to the nearest table and sat down with the two girls behind. Allie told everything she could remember and described that night.

Shane paid for the coffee given to him and sat down with Nate and Jason inside Starbucks.

"We can search for them here at the mall" Jason suggested.

"Good thinking. I think it's good if we just stay low and split"

"Split? You mean, there's no more Connect Three? Oh man" Jason whined. Nate shook his head.

"No, we are not splitting up. I mean, we'll split up so we can quickly find Mitchie and Caitlyn." Shane explained to Jason. Jason nodded and grinned.

"We'll meet back here later" Shane said as he walked out and began searching for the girls. The two boys followed behind and went separate ways.

Meanwhile, Allie ended her story and began crying. Mitchie comforted her by patting her on the back while Caitlyn hugged her.

"It's okay Allie. Soon enough, you'll find the right guy. Not some douche bag" Caitlyn encouraged Allie. Mitchie's eyes widened at Caitlyn. Allie laughed at Caitlyn's words.

"Thanks Cait. Those words were, perfect? I don't know" Allie sniffled. Mitchie giggled as soon she saw Allie smiled. She got off Caitlyn's arms and stood up in front of them.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom over there" Allie pointed behind. Caitlyn nodded and linked her arm to Mitchie's.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as they looked at Allie leaving. Caitlyn didn't reply but only smiled. They left and went to the nearest trash can to throw their cups.

Allie, on the other hand, was headed to the bathroom but suddenly, she was knocked down by a familiar face. They were both on the ground. He stood up before Allie could and gave her a hand.

"Are you okay?"

**A/N** So, this chapter was good, I guess. I was a little inspired when I came back from my vacation. I already wrote the finale, haha but I haven't yet written the chapters in between :D I'll be tweaking them for a while. Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	11. Chapter 11

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 11

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he pulled Allie up. Allie nodded and coughed.

"I'm sorry." Allie said weakly. Jason dusted the dirt off his back while Allie pulled down her shirt.

"No, I should be the one apologizing" Jason shot back. Allie just stared at him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because it looks like your crying" Jason gave her a questioning look. She got out of his trance and nodded her head.

"I'm fine. It's fine, really. I should go" She passed Jason and walked quickly to the bathroom. Jason turned around and looked at her walk away from him.

"Bye" He whispered and waved. He puts his hands on his hips and sighed before walking away. Allie finally reached at the bathroom and went to the sink. She washed her face and grabbed a tissue to wipe off the water. _Why was he here?_ She thought to herself. She threw the tissue in the garbage can and went out of the bathroom.

"We have to go" Allie said straight as soon as she reached the girls. Caitlyn raised her eyebrow as she was pulled by Allie. Mitchie trailed behind.

"What? Why?" Caitlyn asked when they wear already near at the exit.

"It's just too much to handle" Allie whispered to herself. Caitlyn looked at Mitchie, who only shrugged at her.

"Dude, where did you go?" Shane bumped into Jason.

"I don't know." Jason was still imagining the girl inside his head. Shane shook his head and decided to walk with Jason. They saw Nate and walked up to him.

"Got any luck?" Shane asked Nate. He shook his head and sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Nate exclaimed. Jason shrugged while something caught Shane's attention. A camera shop.

"I'll be right back" Shane walked away and went to the store. When he was already inside the store, he decided to roam around and look for a camera suitable for Mitchie. He finally found a perfect camera for her. He took the box from the top shelf and handed it to the cashier.

"Are you sure you're going to buy this? It costs a lot" The cashier asked as he got his credit card from his wallet. He nodded and gave it with a smile.

"Okay then" She swiped his credit card and got the receipt. "Sign here" She gave the receipt and a pen for him to sign. As he was done, she gave him the plastic bag containing the camera and thanked him for coming. He checked the bag as he was going out the store and went back to the guys.

"Where did you go?" Nate asked curiously.

"Oh, I just bought something. Come on, let's go…eat" Shane suggested. The two agreed and left the spot.

"So why did we leave again?" Mitchie asked Allie who was driving home. Allie sighed.

"Yeah and what was too much to handle?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. Allie glanced at the two of them and decided to answer.

"My best friend." Allie sighed again. Mitchie was confused.

"Wait, why didn't you let us meet her?"

"It's a him. We were best friends since we were kids. When we were thirteen, he moved away and slowly, we drifted apart." She explained more.

"So? What's the problem?" Caitlyn got more interested and went closer to the two girls up front.

"The problem is: I was totally in love with him" Allie confessed slowly. Mitchie only smiled at her sweetly as Caitlyn nudged Allie a little bit.

"And I don't know if he still recognizes me. I mean, it's been years." Allie added.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with your job and your love life" Mitchie commented. Allie replied with a smile and a chuckle.

"I wish you guys could stay with me forever" She said to the two girls.

"I could, but I don't know with Mitchie though. I mean, she can't leave her room in LA. It's like a haven for her" Caitlyn joked while Mitchie only chuckled and nodded.

"Back to Allie's crush, what's his name?" Mitchie asked after a few chuckles.

"It's Jason from Connect Three. You know them right?" Allie inquired the two girls. Caitlyn grinned and laughed.

"Know him? Mitchie's obsessed with Connect Three" Caitlyn pointed at Mitchie.

"Hey! I'm not that obsessed. I just, love their music, that's all" Mitchie slapped Caitlyn's finger.

"Yeah, and Shane" Caitlyn added causing Allie to laugh with her. Mitchie decided to join their laughter but ended it after a few seconds with an evil glare at Caitlyn.

"Here's an idea: let's chase Connect Three tomorrow. Since they are here in San Diego and we have two days before the music festival." Caitlyn suggested.

"Chase? We might as well be stalkers **AND** they can give us a restraining order" Mitchie declined.

"Why would they give us a restraining order when we're just fans? And Allie will be there to reconnect with Jason, so there's nothing wrong about that" Caitlyn explained. Allie nodded as Mitchie just folded her arms and nodded eventually.

"Good. Operation CC3 on the way" Caitlyn shouted. Mitchie looked at her, with a "what?" expression on her face.

"Hello? Chase Connect Three? Seriously, you guys need to learn your abbreviations" Caitlyn slumped her shoulders and leaned back on her seat after explaining. Mitchie rolled her eyes and laid her head on the window. All three were silent on their way back home.

Shane took a big bite of his burger as Nate and Jason only stared at him in awe.

"What? I'm hungry!" Shane said with a full mouth. He wiped the bits of burger on his face with a tissue before continuing.

"So, why were you so distracted a while ago?" Shane asked Jason. He only shrugged as he played with his French fries on his plate.

"Come on, we know you know something we don't know" Shane punched his shoulder softly. Nate was puzzled on the other hand.

"Fine, I'll tell" Jason finally answered. Shane dropped down his burger on his plate as Nate leaned closer to hear it clearly.

"I bumped into a girl so familiar while I was on the way to look for Shane" Jason paused for a little bit.

"I don't know why, but I can't get her out of my head. She's like gravity; she keeps me pulling back to her in my mind." Jason sighed as Shane took a French fry from Jason's plate.

"Maybe she's a fan?" Nate stated the obvious explanation. Jason shook his head.

"A childhood friend?" He tried to ask again. Jason froze for a few seconds and nodded after generalizing.

"Bingo" Shane clicked and took another bite of his burger.

"Nice touch with the gravity part too" Shane said as he chewed a mouthful. Nate looked at him in disgust and threw him a barf look.

"Get some manners" Nate murmured as he took a sip of his Diet Coke. Shane decided to accept Nate's statement at him and swallowed his food.

"I'm going to take a nap" Mitchie shouted as soon as she opened the door of their bedroom.

"Have a good sleep!" She heard Caitlyn shout through the hall. She crashed onto her bed and pulled the blanket to cover half of her body. She began to close her eyes and dream about her future career. Instead of a wonderful dream, she had a nightmare.

"_What are you doing?" Shane busted through the doors and looked at her. She was crying on the floor while her wrist was bleeding. Mitchie looked up at him and began to cry even more. "Mitchie!" Shane shouted as he got down and pulled Mitchie closer to him. "Why?" He whispered in her ear. She was silent and started to cry on Shane's chest. He held her tighter as he tried to stop the bleeding from her hand. "I love you"_

Mitchie screamed in her sleep causing Caitlyn and Allie to rush to her.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" Caitlyn repeated as she tried to wake up a crying Mitchie. Mitchie finally woke up crying while Caitlyn pulled her into a hug. She cried even more over Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Shhh… it's okay. You just had a nightmare" Caitlyn calmed her best friend down.

"Shane" Mitchie murmured as she cried. Caitlyn was shocked with what Mitchie just said. She looked at Allie who only shrugged. She decided to give it time and ask her later.

Mitchie continued crying for ten minutes until she settled herself down.

"Mitchie, what happened?" Allie tried to ask Mitchie who was still sniffling with a tissue.

"I had nightmare" She shrugged. Caitlyn sat closer beside her. "About what?" Caitlyn inquired.

"Shane"

* * *

**A/N** Oh, another cliff hanger. I took a week to write this, I guess I'll post another chapter every week. This was longer than the other chapter, so this one is better.

Okay, recap: Shane finally found Mitchie and they chase her down around. Coincidentally the two groups end up at the mall and Jason bumps into Allie who used to be friends and it turns out that Allie is in love with him. Now, the girls decided to chase down Connect Three as Jason explained the past to the guys. Mitchie had a nightmare in her sleep which made Mitchie cry as soon as she woke up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	12. Chapter 12

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 12

"Shane? I don't get it" Caitlyn was confused. Mitchie pursed her lips before she could continue.

"My nightmare, he saw me. I cut my wrist. He told me he loved me" She slowly started to cry. Caitlyn pulled her into a hug again as Allie patted her back.

"Mitchie, it was just a dream" Allie commented. Mitchie glanced at Allie and said.

"I know, but it seemed so real. It's ridiculous"

Caitlyn only gave her an understanding look and a giggle. Mitchie finally gave in and joined Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry but I don't know why I dreamt of Shane. I mean, I usually dream about him but this dream was a nightmare" Mitchie apologized. Allie nodded and gave her a smile.

"So, it's 3 in the afternoon and there's nothing good to watch on TV. What's our plan?" Allie stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Can I just stay here for a few minutes?" Mitchie softly spoke. Allie nodded and went out of the room. Caitlyn got up from the bed and looked down at Mitchie.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be right across the room if you need me" She headed to the door and glanced before going out. Mitchie decided to get her Ipod out of her bag and listen to it before lying down back on her bed. She chose not to sleep again because she's afraid that her nightmare may just come back.

"Can we keep searching for them tomorrow? I'm drained" Nate yawned as they roam around the mall.

"Don't give up just yet. The day is still young" Shane protested against Nate.

"Oh man, I have to agree with Nate, Shane." Jason sided to Nate.

"Losers" Shane murmured.

"Hey we are not losers! Look, we are helping you but you have to respect our needs too. Shane, you're becoming your old self again" Nate told Shane. Shane put his head down and felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry; maybe I was just too eager to find her." Shane apologized and gave Nate a hug.

"We'll keep searching tomorrow, if you're still up for it?" Jason asked. Shane smiled and nodded.

"Good. Come on; let's get back to the hotel" They went back to their car and drove back to the hotel. When they were near at the hotel, a swarm of fans and paparazzi were waiting outside.

"Crap! They found us" Shane cursed.

"I know how to deal with this" Jason got his cap and shades on as he got off the car. He sneakily went behind a plant outside the lobby. Nate and Shane kept their heads down but they couldn't resist laughing at Jason.

"**OH MY GOD! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!**" Jason squealed with his girl voice and pointed at the other hotel across the street. As soon as all of them went the other way, Nate and Shane quickly drove in front of the lobby, got off the car and gave the keys to the valet. All three of them rushed inside and kept their identities hidden.

Shane let out a sigh of relief and a laugh as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Nice working Jase, I never knew you were that smart."

"Hey! I may not be book smart but I am smart with these things." Jason commented. Nate shook his head and gave Jason a high five. Shane leaned on the elevator wall and waited. Suddenly, the elevator stopped which made the boys surprised.

"Are we stuck?" Nate examined the elevator. Then, the phone inside the elevator rang. Shane picked it up since he was beside it.

"Hello? What do you mean we're stuck? Don't you know we, Connect Three, are inside? Well, when are we approximately going to get out of here? An hour? It's freaking hot in here! **WELL FIX IT**!" Shane shouted on the phone which made Jason and Nate startled.

"Diva" Jason's voice raised an octave while saying it to Shane. He sat down and leaned on the wall behind him. Shane just glared and decided to sit down too while Nate followed. Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"I'm not what you think" Shane spoke suddenly.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I've been a jerk since we made our sophomore album" Shane sat properly before continuing.

"Ever since the company didn't approve of our songs and started writing superficial lyrics, I made a decision to become a jerk or diva as you would to call it" Jason smiled at him.

"Why did you become a jerk then?" Nate asked seriously. Shane shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought that maybe if I become a jerk, I could get what I want. Trust me; I don't like being a jerk either. I've already hurt my family, my co-workers and my friends, even strangers!" Shane exclaimed while Nate and Jason just laughed a little bit at him.

"And when I saw the pictures of Mitchie and Caitlyn, something inside of me tingled. It felt so weird, something new yet something good. After that, I finally wrote a new song."

"That's cool. Can we hear it?" Jason's face brightened up.

"Soon, I don't like singing in hot elevators" Shane joked causing the boys to laugh.

"I'm glad you confessed" Nate smiled.

"And I'm glad I'm terrified of elevators now" Shane added.

"So tell me about this girl Jason" Nate wanted to know. Jason shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

"To start off, what's her name? What does she look like? Is she hot?" Shane kept attacking questions to him.

"One: Kelly? Or Allie? I really don't remember. Two: She's gorgeous! She has straight, brown hair, a beautiful smile and a charming personality and three: gross, man! But I have to say yes" Jason answered in one sentence. Shane snickered.

"I'm thinking she'll be a keeper for you" Nate told Jason.

"I hope so"

Minutes passed by and the guys didn't bother the time since they were finally opening up to each other. The guys heard a loud thump when they were laughing. Few seconds later, the elevator was going up. The elevator door finally opened and the first thing Shane did when he stepped outside of the door was getting on his knees and shouted "FREEDOM!" dramatically. Nate and Jason just laughed and went back to their hotel room.

Mitchie stepped out of the room with a blanket around her and went to the kitchen where Caitlyn and Allie were making dinner.

"Hey" Caitlyn noticed Mitchie sitting down on one of the stools.

"Hi" She spoke as she leaned on the counter.

"Are you feeling good now?" Allie asked while getting a pitcher of water from the fridge.

"A lot better actually"

* * *

A/N I'm so late. I should've posted this earlier this weekend but I couldn't find time and inspiration. I actually like the elevator scene in this chapter; I got the inspiration from the Jonas Brothers' elevator fiasco. That was funny. Honestly, I didn't know why I wrote Mitchie's nightmare and the explanation. Weird When I imagined Allie, I wrote it as Rachel Berry's character in Glee. She's really awesome.

School's almost near for me and a few more chapters to go before the last one. I really need time to write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	13. Chapter 13

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 1 3

"This is really good" Caitlyn complimented her food as she chewed. They were having Chicken Parmesan for dinner.

"Compliments to the chef of Harry's Bar" Allie grinned as Mitchie laughed.

"I thought we were cooking tonight instead of take out?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we were too lazy. Plus, I didn't go grocery shopping. Sorry" Allie shrugged.

"Okay, so tomorrow we're going to hunt down Connect Three. Mitchie, search for the latest update on them on the web. Allie, think of places where Connect Three would go" Caitlyn ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn folded her arms and smirked.

"I'm already doing it" She replied. They gave her a questioning look.

"I'm the mastermind of CC3" She told the girls. Mitchie just shook it off and laughed.

"Why can't we just go to the hotel they're staying?" Allie raised her fork.

"Because that's not what spies do"

"But we aren't spies, Cait" Mitchie reminded her. Caitlyn's face went serious.

"Fine, but we'll get trampled when we get there. We have to corner them at the most coincidental place in San Diego" She explained. Mitchie decided to nod and agree with the flow.

"Which is?"

"I don't know, you're the one in charge of locations" Caitlyn retorted. Allie scoffed but laughed. Caitlyn got off her seat and threw the empty Styrofoam box in the garbage bin.

* * *

Nate stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on and opened the closet doors while Shane was lying down on his bed with the covers over him, playing with his Iphone. Jason, on the other hand, was glued to his laptop as he was using the internet.

"Hey Shane, it turns out Mitchie's your friend on Facebook" Jason turned his body sideways to talk to Shane.

"No way, I didn't notice" Shane put down his phone and went closer to Jason. He looked at the laptop and couldn't believe it. Jason clicked on one Mitchie's photos to view more of her pictures. Shane couldn't help but smile when he saw her face. Jason looked up at him and laughed.

"You've fallen way too hard and you haven't even met this girl" Nate put on his shirt and went towards to them. Shane ignored Jason and just clicked on another photo.

"He's love sick" Nate commented before leaving the two.

"I am not love sick. I just love seeing her happy" Shane lied. He was totally love sick.

"Pshh, sure. Let's just go with that" Jason went along with Shane's little lie. He interrupted Shane and closed the laptop before leaving him.

"Hey, I wasn't done" Shane turned around and complained. Jason sat down on his bed and turned on the TV.

"You needed it. You might just over heat any second now"

"Hey! I AM NOT LOVE SICK!" Shane overreacted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't go crazy on us"

"I AM NOT GOING CRAZY ON YOU!"

"Dude, I'm trying to get some sleep here, so HUSH!" Nate told Shane as he turned facing the other side of the bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm also hitting the hay" Shane hopped onto his bed and put the blanket on him to cover his body.

"Have sweet Mitchie dreams" Jason added.

"What did you say?" Shane asked.

"Nothing" Jason tried to cover.

"That's what I thought" Shane let his head down on his pillow and let himself fall asleep.

The next morning, the smell of pancakes filled the room making Mitchie wake up.

"Why do I smell pancakes?" Mitchie asked to herself as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Because I made some" Allie entered the room with a plate full of tasty looking pancakes with lots of syrup on top.

"Aww, you shouldn't have" Mitchie smiled as she accepted the plate.

"Yeah she shouldn't have. But, Allie wanted to thank you for everything." Caitlyn went inside the room and folded her arms as she sat beside Mitchie.

"You're like family to me" Allie smiled at Mitchie. Mitchie returned the favor by giving her a hug while Caitlyn took her fork and sliced a bit of the pancakes.

"Hey those are mine" Mitchie noticed Caitlyn as she pulled out of her hug.

"Does it have your name on it?" Caitlyn sassed her.

"No" Caitlyn nodded and took another bite. Mitchie joined her and so did Allie.

"Agenda for today is to find Connect Three" Caitlyn said with her mouth full.

"Then we better get up and get ready" Allie punched the bed and stood up. The two girls though refused to Allie's command and just continued eating.

* * *

"Morning sunshine!" Jason smiled in front of Shane's face. Shane slowly waked up and slapped his face.

"That was uncalled for" Jason added.

"Then get out of my face!" Shane pushed him back.

"Hey, don't hurt Jason. He still hasn't found her girlfriend yet" Nick looked back while he was putting his shirt inside his bag.

"Right" Shane sprang up and went straight to the bathroom.

"At least he's better now" Nate sat down on his bed and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"Who said I wasn't?" Shane shouted inside the bathroom.

"I did, just go wash up already" Nate shouted back.

"You know, I'm not sure if I'll make Allie my girlfriend" Jason sat beside Nate.

"Hey, you remembered her name. Nice work, but why not?" Nate patted his back before being serious again.

"You know, maybe she's changed. I don't know, it's been years"

"Don't be so sure of that yet." Nate smiled before returning his attention to the television.

"When did you become Doctor Nate?" Jason gave him a weird look.

"I'm always Doctor Nate, you just need an appointment" He smiled back and went back to watching what was on the TV screen.

* * *

A/N It took me almost two weeks to write this and yet, it's horrible haha. I'm sorry for the late delay, I'm starting school next week and I hope to finish this but I can't. Maybe I'll slowly post chapters every week (or not). I've also been writing some plots and scripts, so I have less time writing this but I try my best. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts and yes, the dedication. Seriously, thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	14. AN  Chapter Sneak Peek

AUTHORS NOTE

I swore to myself I'd never write one of these but I need it so you won't lose interest in the story.

Okay, so it's hard for me to write another chapter since I'm balancing school and my computer hours. I know I promised to myself that I would finish this story before I start school, but unfortunately, I didn't keep that promise although I've already written the finale. I don't know how many chapters are left before the last chapter but I'll try to write during the weekends.

So far, this is what I've written for chapter 14 (this is horrible. PURE DISASTER):

"_Do you have Jason's number?" Caitlyn asked as she rotated the map. She sat in the front seat while Mitchie was driving and Allie seated at the backseat. _

"_I lost touch with him for a few years. I'm not sure if I still have his number" Allie reluctantly replied while flipping open her phone. _

"_Where's our first stop?" Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. _

"_How about the first bistro we see since a lot of celebrities love bistros and it's near to their hotel" _

"_Yeah, I don't even know why they love those places" Mitchie sighed and parked in front of a bistro, full of people. _

"_This place is packed. We need to disperse and focus" Caitlyn instructed the two as they all got out of the car and went inside. _

_Nate's stomach began rumbling while he was driving the car towards their next stop, the beach. _

"_Wow Nate, that rumble was sure something" Shane turned his head towards Nate. _

"_Well, forgive me if I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Nate replied. _

"_Sure. Hey! There's a bistro over there" Jason, who was seated at the back, pointed to the right. Nate glanced at it but shook his head. _

"_Too crowded" Shane sighed and rested his head on the window, knowing it would take a long time to find Mitchie. _

"_Find a local diner Jason so we won't attract too many people" Nate spoke. Jason nodded and continued searching._

_Meanwhile, Mitchie knocked on the boy's bathroom stall since there was only one. _

"_Um, excuse me. Is there any chance that you're a member of Connect Three?" She asked politely at the door. _

"_No" the man inside spoke. _

"_Oh, well sorry for disturbing" Mitchie left and went to look for Caitlyn. She spotted Caitlyn at the counter and gave her a shrug._

"_No luck here" Allie appeared beside her. _

"_Okay, so we know they're not here. Let's go" Caitlyn pointed the direction out and began walking. As they reached outside, they spotted the closest shop to them. _

"_Let's check there" Mitchie pointed the little vintage store across the bistro. The three girls looked at their sides to check if it was clear to walk and began marching towards the shop. _

It's that bad right? I'll keep trying to write more of it.

SO THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING.


	15. Chapter 14

P I C T U R E S OF Y O U

C H A P T E R 1 4

"Do you have Jason's number?" Caitlyn asked as she rotated the map. She sat in the front seat while Mitchie was driving and Allie seated at the backseat.

"I lost touch with him for a few years. I'm not sure if I still have his number" Allie reluctantly replied while flipping open her phone.

"Where's our first stop?" Mitchie looked at Caitlyn.

"How about the first bistro we see since a lot of celebrities love bistros and it's near to their hotel"

"Yeah, I don't even know why they love those places" Mitchie sighed and parked in front of a bistro, full of people.

"This place is packed. We need to disperse and focus" Caitlyn instructed the two as they all got out of the car and went inside.

* * *

Nate's stomach began rumbling while he was driving the car towards their next stop, the beach.

"Wow Nate, that rumble was sure something" Shane turned his head towards Nate.

"Well, forgive me if I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Nate replied.

"Sure. Hey! There's a bistro over there" Jason, who was seated at the back, pointed to the right. Nate glanced at it but shook his head.

"Too crowded" Shane sighed and rested his head on the window, knowing it would take a long time to find Mitchie.

"Find a local diner Jason so we won't attract too many people" Nate spoke. Jason nodded and continued searching.

Meanwhile, Mitchie knocked on the boy's bathroom stall since there was only one.

"Um, excuse me. Is there any chance that you're a member of Connect Three?" She asked politely at the door.

"No" the man inside spoke.

"Oh, well sorry for disturbing" Mitchie left and went to look for Caitlyn. She spotted Caitlyn at the counter and gave her a shrug.

"No luck here" Allie appeared beside her.

"Okay, so we know they're not here. Let's go" Caitlyn pointed the direction out and began walking. As they reached outside, they spotted the closest shop to them.

"Let's check there" Mitchie pointed the little vintage store across the bistro. The three girls looked at their sides to check if it was clear to walk and began marching towards the shop. They entered and found themselves surrounded full of vintage clothing on the racks. Mitchie stood in amazement.

"Wow! This place is like heaven" Mitchie twirled.

A middle aged woman appeared behind the counter.

"Oh hello, feel free to look around" She greeted nicely to the girls.

"Thanks" Caitlyn stood beside Mitchie as they looked through the accessories. Allie took a dress from the rack and presented it to the two girls.

"Would you mind if we shop while we search?" She asked.

"I don't mind at all" Mitchie nodded. Allie jumped for joy and went inside the dressing room. A few moments after, Allie stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a purple flowing Sunday dress.

"Wow" Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"Allie, I didn't think you'd be capable of being hot" Caitlyn added. Allie rolled her eyes and looked at herself at the mirror.

"Oh shut up. I'm buying this" Allie fixed her hair. She went back inside and took of the dress. Mitchie and Caitlyn sat down on the couch as they waited for Allie to pay.

"Thank you and come again!" The old woman waved at them.

"Thank you" The three said simultaneously as they went out of the store.

"So, where to next?" Caitlyn and Allie got inside the car and buckled up their seatbelt.

"The beach" Mitchie turned on the engine and went on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys stepped out the local diner and waited for the road to be clear of traffic to walk.

"I'm full. The last time I had a meal like that was last year's Thanksgiving with the family" Shane rubbed his stomach for comfort.

"I wish I could taste your mom's turkey again" Nate wiped his mouth with a tissue and threw it away in the trashcan. He heard the sound of their song playing out loud on the radio so he turned his head left and saw three girls rocking out to their song as they passed by them. He noticed that two of the girls looked like Mitchie and Caitlyn. His eyes widened and realized that it was them. He rushed to the car and signaled the boys to go inside.

"Dude, why are you in a hurry?" Shane and Jason got in quickly.

"MITCHIE AND CAITLYN!" Nate exclaimed to them as he turned the engine on.

"We're gonna lose them" He finally drove and tried to follow the girls.

"I can't believe we're finally meeting them!" Shane shouted to the guys. Jason laughed as Nate focused on the girls' car. Unfortunately, their car stopped when the traffic light went to a stop. Shane saw that they had finally lose track of the girls' car so he put his down, disappointed.

"We lost them!" Nate sighed.

"So much for meeting them" Shane let out a deeper sigh.

"But now we know what car they drive" Jason grinned at them. Shane shook his head and looked out at the window, watching the people have fun and love.

"Why are going to the beach, again?" Caitlyn was curious.

"I just needed sometime to clear my head"

"About what?" Allie popped out the question. Caitlyn gave her a look before Mitchie could answer.

"Just scratch that question, Mitch" Allie took it back.

"Don't. I just wanted to clear my head. To clear everything out of my head" Mitchie pointed out.

"Um, okay" Caitlyn hesitated.

When they arrived at the beach, Mitchie took out her songbook from her bag and a pencil and sat down on the sand. Caitlyn and Allie were puzzled but went along with her.

"So tell me again why we're here?" Caitlyn sat down beside Mitchie.

"I wanted to write a song" Mitchie replied while flipping through the pages.

"Oh, well you could've just said that"

"I don't like explaining much. Would you mind if you could just give me some space? I just need to be alone" Mitchie said sweetly.

"Sure, we'll just walk around the seashore" Allie stood up grabbing Caitlyn up.

"Thanks"

Mitchie began to write down lyrics as she looked around at the simplicity of the beach.

"_I've always been the kind of girl..." _She hummed to herself.

Mitchie loved the beach. It was where she could think of everything and just let loose. There was no one stopping her. Times like this makes Mitchie feel happy inside and breakout. She just wishes she could do it everywhere.

She smiled to herself as she finished the song. She thought of singing it in the coffee shop, but she just let it wait for tomorrow.

"Hey guys, come on. Let's go"

* * *

OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry for not updating. It's bad for me to not finish this story. This chapter is so bad

So the next chapter is the last chapter before the finale. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and hits. Means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	16. Chapter 15

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 1 5

"Shane, you might as well give up" Nate let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch of their hotel room. "Chasing them won't get us anywhere"

Shane sat down on the ground leaning on the bed while Jason looked out the window.

"We tried Shane. It's just too hard to catch them" Jason looked back at him and returned to the sight.

"I know. It's frustrating you know? Her picture…it changed me. I don't know you guys, there's just something about her" Shane explained to the guys.

Nate and Jason glanced at each other. _What's with Mitchie that changed Shane all of a sudden?_ They thought.

Nate sat down beside Shane on the carpet and looked at him.

"She must be something since you did all that trouble just to find her" Nate understood.

"My dream girl" Shane whispered.

"And what about you Jase? With Allie and all…" Nate asked Jason who began to sit down beside Shane on the other side.

"Well, if we find Mitchie and Caitlyn. We would be lucky if Allie will tag along with them"

"So now, I'm going to tell you guys something" Nate looked at Shane and Jason.

"I sort of… like….Caitlyn" He confessed.

Shane and Jason were not shocked with Nate's revelation.

"Like Shane, I've also may have found her…a little…dreamy for me. She sounded pretty cool since we've already talked…sort of"

Shane put his arms around Jason and Nate and smiled.

"Well guys, this means one thing" Shane stood up and faced the two boys.

"Operation Smitchie is on the go" He nodded.

Now it was Nate and Jason turn to be confused.

"Smitchie? What about Naitlyn?" Nate shot out.

"Seriously? Naitlyn? How about "Operation Jallie"" Jason exclaimed with his hands gestured.

"Sounds like BS to me. I go with "Smitchie"" Shane put his hands on his hips.

Jason and Shane began to fight while Nate shook his head.

"Come on guys! We're fighting about couple names! I think we sound desperate" Nate exclaimed.

The two finally stopped and sat back down.

"We're not desperate" Shane commented. "Right?"

Silence filled the room as no one answered Shane.

"Yeah I thought so" Nate spoke up.

* * *

"Hey Cait, I need a favor" Mitchie entered their room with her pen and paper in hand.

"Yeah sure" Caitlyn released the magazine in her hands as Mitchie sat down beside her on the bed.

"So I wrote a song while we were on the beach…"

"Wait, you wrote a new song? I'm proud of you" Caitlyn interrupted.

"Okay, so we know that I wrote a song…well, I was hoping if you could help me with the background music" Mitchie pleaded Caitlyn.

"You have to ask? Of course Mitch, I'll do anything for you especially if it's about your song" Caitlyn pushed Mitchie a little.

Caitlyn got up from the bed and walked towards the table where her laptop was placed. Mitchie followed from behind and the two grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So, are you willing to perform your song?" Caitlyn asked as she looked at Mitchie.

"You bet. If we finish this by tonight, then I will" Mitchie replied and gave her a grin.

"I'm glad you're doing this Mitch. Seriously"

"Like I said…or thought, anyways. I want to change for the good but not really change everything about me"

"Confused but sure, I get it" Caitlyn gave a nod and went back to work.

After an hour of mixing and creating beats, Caitlyn finally finished her draft.

"Okay Mitch, listen to this" She gave Mitchie the headphones as she clicked the play button.

Caitlyn liked the song it but it seemed that Mitchie didn't.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn noticed the expression on Mitchie's face so she asked quickly.

"I don't know how tell this to you but… I don't like it. It's far from my melody and really, the beat doesn't match with the song"

"So you hate it? I think its fine, amazing actually" Caitlyn argued.

"I don't hate it; I just want to change it. More likely, tweak it a little. There's just something wrong"

"Nothing's wrong Mitchie! I spent an hour doing this. You think making this was easy?"

"Come on Cait, we're not having this fight right now. I just want you to do it all over again"

Caitlyn stood up and paced around the room.

"Oh Mitchie, we are having this fight. Do it all over again? I've had it Mitch, you're so weak. I hate to say this but you don't believe in yourself. You keep comparing yourself to others. Wow, really, you did change"

Mitchie stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I do believe in myself! I'm not weak" Mitchie spoke.

"I think you don't. You know what, there is something wrong. Our friendship" With that, Caitlyn walked out of the room, leaving Mitchie disappointed and shocked.

She couldn't believe that they really had their first fight. Out of the many years they've been together, one single fight could change it all.

She got the guitar near the closet and sat down on the bed, ready to sing the hurt away.

* * *

"Will you serenade Mitchie once you've found her?" Jason asked Shane, who was getting water from the fridge.

"Probably no, don't want to freak her out. Maybe after she becomes my girlfriend" Shane shrugged and grinned.

"What if she says no?" Nate inquired.

"Come on, no one says no to Shane" He smirked.

"No" Nate chuckled while Shane glared.

"There's the old cocky Shane" Jason said.

"Cocky?" Shane raised his eyebrow.

"What? Who said cocky? Please…pftt" Jason answered back, pretending he didn't say the previous statement.

* * *

**A/N** IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!

I'm so bad; I haven't made another chapter for weeks, maybe even a month. But I want to let you know that I'm in the mood for writing… so maybe another chapter before finale. :]

SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!

PS: CAMP ROCK 2 IS COMING :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	17. Chapter 16

P I C T U R E S O F Y O U

C H A P T E R 1 6

"Mitchie, I know you're probably confused right now but I have something to say. Ever since I found your camera on the beach, my mind was completely set on a mission to find you. It seems crazy but I wanted to. I don't know how to say this but…. Will you go out with me?"

Shane smiled at himself in the mirror. He sighed and thought his speech was perfect.

"Pathetic" Nate walked by Shane in front of the mirror and went on to the bathroom.

Shane's smile immediately disappeared. He knew it _was_ pathetic. He just wished he could meet Mitchie by now. He knows finding her is hard. The only thing keeping his hope up was Mitchie's surprising sightings.

"I have bad news" Jason just got off the phone and told the guys.

"What's worse than not finding Mitchie?" Shane said to Jason as he turned his back from his reflection. Jason glared.

"What is it then?" Nate came out from the bathroom.

"We have to get back to LA, like tonight" Jason explained slowly.

"What? Why?" Shane's heart completely shattered as he heard Jason's revelation.

"We forgot that we have an interview with Rolling Stone Magazine tomorrow morning"

"We completely forgot" Nate sighed.

"What about the girls? We can't just give up now" Shane argued.

"We'll just return after the interview. Come on Shane, we've been waiting for this interview for months and we can't just pass it" Jason explained.

"How about we reschedule?" Shane fought his way to really stay in San Diego.

"No can do Shane. It's the interview or nothing" Nate shrugged at Shane.

At that point, Shane had no other choice than to leave. His heart was completely torn and he knew that he'll blow off the interview the next morning.

"Fine" A grumpy Shane folded his arms and turned back to the mirror, looking at his depressing face.

* * *

"Caitlyn! Open up" Allie knocked the locked door. Mitchie stood behind her, hoping she would forgive her.

"Why would I?" They heard Caitlyn shout from the inside.

"Come on Cait. Please just forgive me" Mitchie took a step forward and banged on the door.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're best friends, remember?" Mitchie tried to remind Caitlyn of all the things they have done together.

There was no answer.

"At least just give me my guitar. Please?" Mitchie asked for the last time.

The door opened and out came Caitlyn, drenched in tears, holding Mitchie's guitar.

"Here" She handed the guitar to Mitchie. She quickly closed the door as soon as she saw Mitchie.

Mitchie held the guitar tightly and walked quickly to the kitchen. Allie followed behind and was beyond confused.

"Where are you going?" Allie asked as she saw Mitchie take the keys to the car.

"Coffee shop. Please, just try to tell Caitlyn to come" Mitchie stopped and continued going out the house.

She put the guitar on the front seat and sat on the driver's seat. She started the engine and drove off to the coffee shop.

"_Fearless"_ Mitchie whispered to herself as she drove.

She was finally going to let it all out. She was tired of the drama and music was her only band-aid.

As she reached the shop, she parked the car and took her guitar. She went in and saw a few people crowding.

_This is it._

_

* * *

_

Shane slumped at the back of the car as they were driving to the airport. Nate exhaled deeply while he drove the car and well, Jason was looking at the birds in the sky.

"Can we stop for coffee?" Shane spoke.

Nate looked at Shane and nodded. He parked at the nearest coffee shop they could see and got out as they were settled. They went in and saw only a few people so there was no problem with their disguises needed. They sat down and waited for Nate with their order.

* * *

"Okay, up next we have Mitchie Torres singing her own composition" Mitchie heard the guy spoke into the microphone.

She smiled at the guy and went up the mini platform. In front of the lights, she saw Caitlyn and Allie come in the shop. Her smile completely grew wider.

* * *

"Mitchie Torres?" Shane heard the guy announce her name. He turned around and saw her on stage, with her guitar, ready to sing her heart out.

* * *

**A/N **I am such a bad author right now. ARGHH. I can't believe it's been a month. My first draft of this chapter was awful but I completely rewrote it all over again. I've been so busy with life that I forgot about this.

Luckily, the next chapter will be the finale, so REJOICE! And oh wow! Almost 100 reviews. THANK YOU! SERIOUSLY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


	18. Chapter 17

P I C T U R E S O F YO U

F I N A L E

"Is that Mitchie?" Caitlyn, who was still puffy from crying, asked Allie as they took a seat.

Allie nodded and smiled at her. Caitlyn couldn't believe what she saw.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. I'm from Los Angeles and the song I'm about to sing is for my best friend. She's been with me through a lot and I hope she'll forgive me. So, here it goes" Mitchie took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_…." She continued on. She was yes, nervous but she knew that this will help fix their friendship.

Her angelic voice filled the room and the crowd was pleased, cheering her on. She could see Caitlyn and Allie smiling and cheering her on. In front of all those lights, she also Connect Three smiling at her. She knew it was impossible but who knew.

Shane stood up as he knew that his song was perfect for the song. He ran up to the stage and sang his heart out when Mitchie finished the second chorus.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you_…" He stood beside Mitchie, who was starstrucked, and sang with

_Why is Shane Gray singing with me? Oh my gosh!_ She thought. She decided to smile and look at him while she sang the duet.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT-THAT'S SHANE GRAY. WIT-WITH MITCHIE!" Caitlyn stuttered to Allie. They were also surprised.

Nate and Jason were also surprised to see Shane with Mitchie. They decided to smile and cheer them on.

"This is me" They sang the last note and gave a high five at each other. The crowd went nuts as the two finished.

The two got off the stage and Caitlyn and Allie ran quickly towards her. So did Nate and Jason.

"Mitchie Torres?" Shane asked as she placed the guitar down.

"Shane Gray? Wow" Mitchie exclaimed.

"AHHH! Mitchie, you are so forgiven. I'm so proud" Caitlyn hugged her as Allie followed behind.

"Mitchie, you were so great" Allie commented.

"Thanks" Mitchie said as Shane watched her look happy.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, in San Diego?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Well, we were following you girls" Mitchie was confused yet creeped out.

"HA! I told you they were following us. Don't even doubt the Caitlyn power" Caitlyn proved Mitchie. Mitchie and Shane laughed.

"I won't" Nate appeared behind Caitlyn. She turned around and completely flashed a wide smile.

"Hi I'm Nate and you must be Caitlyn" Nate offered a handshake. She accepted and smiled.

"Have we met before?" Caitlyn sensed his personality.

"Yeah, I'm the Elvis Costello fan in the music store" Nate told her.

"HA! I told you Mitchie! He was a celebrity" She looked at Mitchie, who laughed at her. Nate chuckled and knew he was going to like her.

"I don't mean that in a stalker way though. We found your camera on the beach, which by the way is in your bedroom right now." Shane explained.

But before Shane continued, he grabbed Jason behind him and presented him to Allie.

"Wait, Allie. Here's Jason" Shane dragged him.

"Jason, oh my gosh. It's been a long time" Allie quickly hugged him as Jason hugged her tighter.

"Allie, I miss you so much" He whispered to her.

"Anyways, back to the camera, we developed the pictures and saw your faces. We asked Tess for help and luckily, she did help us. We went to your house first, but you weren't there and when your mother said that you guys were in San Diego, we decided to follow you. So for the past few days, we've been chasing and chasing around San Diego and then it leads us to here" Shane sighed heavily as he finished his explanation.

"Wow. You asked Tess?" Mitchie was shocked but that was the only thing that she could ask.

Shane laughed at Mitchie's question.

"That's it? And yes, I asked Tess. Hard to believe though" He grinned.

"Yeah. So let me get this straight, you chased after us all around San Diego just to tell me you found my camera, which is in my bedroom right now?" She tried to get to the point.

"Actually, I was going to give you this" Shane pulled out a camera and the envelope of pictures out of his pocket in his jacket.

"Oh, you did develop my pictures. Kind of awkward right know. I don't know about the camera though, you've probably spent a lot on this" Mitchie smiled.

"Nah, it's important for you. Your camera is crappy by the way" He joked.

"Hey, that camera has been with me through a lot. Anyways, thank you"

"No problem, so I'm leaving tonight. Would you like to hang out today while I'm still here? I know for a fact that we live near each other so we can hang out more when we're back in LA" Shane suggested.

"I'd like that." She smiled and gave him a handshake. He gladly accepted it and knew that she was the one.

She took the camera and took a picture of her and Shane together. She knew that she would like the picture, knowing Shane was beside her.

* * *

"Come on Shane, you'd like it" Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him inside her room.

They were back in LA and they became the best of friends, for now of course.

"Mitchie, I'm afraid" He complained.

"Caitlyn and Nate already tried it. So did Allie and Jason, trust me. You'll love it" Mitchie tried to encourage him.

"Fine" He agreed.

They turned on the video camera already set and Mitchie started playing 80's dance music from her laptop.

Shane hysterically danced around her room as Mitchie followed. They laughed their butts off and they didn't care how others would think of them.

_She's my dream girl_.

* * *

**A/N** AND IT'S DONE! Through the few months, I have to say THANK YOU! I've already said this in every chapter but hey, I can't help it. **YOU GUYS ROCK**! I'm seriously happy right now, knowing I'm done! This was the best writing experience I can have. I love how you guys love this story. Every time someone reviews, I always smile. With the ending, I don't know if I'll be writing a sequel, but hey, you don't know what the future might bring.

So here I am, as your author, finishing this story. I know I'll be invisible for a bit since I won't write more. I'll be reading all my favorite stories here but maybe, someday, I'll pop up with another story.

So thank you and goodbye, for a while.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock nor do I own their characters.


End file.
